In the Shadows
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Bella is fed up with watching other people find their mister right, but one evening at her friends masquerade party she finds herself drawn to a man who sweeps her off his feet. but not everything is as it seems and with Mister Edward Cullen just because he puts the mask off after the party doesn't mean he's still not wearing a mask. Bella is about to step into a new world. VAMPIRE
1. Prologue

Prologue

1879

I walked down London's cobbled road at 11:00 in the evening, the streets were getting quieter but I didn't need more than two people tonight. The whores flirted with the males as they flocked by keeping an eye out for the police. I smiled a woman who passed by me, her blue eyes looked down with a small smile as she passed, I heard her heartbeat quicker and I turned away quickly, I had seen her before as the governess maid, the last thing I needed was exposure.

I looked to the corner of a deserted alley way and saw him, my creation. He looked at me with a calm face he tilted my head to the side he turned and walked away. I followed, he had been a pain in my side ever since I had turned him.

I followed him down the alley he disappeared round the corner and I chuckled to myself but I was slightly irritated I was in no mood for games tonight, as I walked down the side road I looked round to see where he was. The doors had been boarded up as well as the windows. I saw a drunken man sleeping in the corner of one of the abandoned houses front porch. I looked up and saw him come out from the doorway I eyed him warily wondering what type of game he was playing. Just as I was about to take another step I felt a sharp pain into my back when I turned I saw two men had stabbed me with silver stakes and then I turn to my front and my creation stabs me in my chest, did this fools think I could die from a simple stabbing of silver? But another blow came to my sides but this time by silver sticks I am pinned, I try to fight but find it difficult, he knew I hadn't fed making it difficult for me to connect myself to my true strength. I was pushed inside a box and then I was closed away from the world.


	2. The Beginning

**This is a new chapter for In the Shadows, i didn't like the other one i did, the next chapter should be up soon for you all, thank you for being patient it's been a mad couple of weeks. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> 1

12th August 2011

I have lost track of time and the years have blurred by, my life has become nothing but finding the answer to destroying my maker. He still sleeps all these years and I prey he shall never wake. I know from past tries fire, silver, sunlight, garlic, crosses, or a stake through the heart cannot kill him, he is truly the un-dead a terribly plague which cannot be stopped. I can only pray I find the answer soon because for a reason I cannot even explain myself I fear he shall not be contained and he shall rise again from him imprisonment.

* * *

><p>I climbed out of bed with multiple curses in my head directing their way to the college. The clock beside my bed beeped annoyingly 6:45 am. I shouldn't even be up; I could have another half an hour sleep if I wished. But that wasn't a case in my situation. Ever since I could remember I have had these…dreams. But they don't feel like dreams, in ever one I see a different surrounding, one moment I'm in a glorious park surrounding by laughing people, and I myself were laughing with them, and then the next in the next dream I would be in dark secluded place, fear erupting through my body. And yet a thought always occurred in my head, I shall be saved. But saved from what? My life was typical and boring.<p>

I grew up in Forks, Washington with my dad and chief of police Charlie Swan, there were a few words I could describe Charlie as, and they were not much of a talker, sweet, dedicated and loved to fish. My mum, Renee, left when I was five, we still talk but she lives in Florida with her new daughter and husband. I'm not bitter she left; it would have been crueler if she had stayed with Charlie if they didn't love each other anymore.

Slowly I made my way to the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light yet as I know the phrase, 'you look like hell' would not even be close what I looked like. My friend Alice would be horrified if I didn't make an effort for today. It was Friday which meant girl night, every Friday me, Alice and Rosalie would head out to some clubs and they would chat up some guys. Rosalie was my second best friend, I had met her in forth year at school. Well I say meet, more like fell to her feet when I tripped over mine. The warm water trickled down my skin as the shower started to kick in. I rubbed my eyes again and tried to stop them from hurting, they felt like they were being pulled down my two ton bricks but there was no way I would ever be able to get back to sleep after the dream I had.

I was walking down a cobbled road, in a Victorian dress, the type the working class people used to wear, ripped at the bottom, bits of spare fabric being patched on to the dress to make it look half descent. It was night in the dream, the houses either side were blackened out and there w3as no trace of life on the streets. My feet made noises as my heels clicked against the wet ground but I then realized as I stopped it just wasn't my feet that were making noise. As I went to turn around I saw a figure, dressed in a fine suit, the suit the upper class would dress in. I never saw his face but he was in ever dream. Alice had suggested I go to a dream doctor but I wasn't really looking for someone to determine the dreams for me, I just wanted them to stop.

I switched the shower off and made my way back into the bedroom, switching on my lamp from my desk which contained my laptop, a picture of Renee and Charlie at my 13th Birthday, my friends on my 16th birthday when we went into a limo and spent the night laughing and enjoying ourselves and my uncompleted manuscript of The Maids Secrets. My problem was with stories once I was away from the desk and swept away into the normal world I couldn't think of what else to put in. It currently had 13 Chapters, all which has been reviewed by my English teacher Mr. Charles Masen who tells me to never give up on my dream.

The place was quiet, too quiet for my liking, which meant Alice has spent the night with her current boyfriend Jasper again. They had met 2 months ago in a pub and she hadn't stopped talking about him. And Rosalie was spending her time with her Fiancé of one year Emmett. They were high school sweethearts; I still remember the countless times Emmett had asked Rosalie out. Rosalie was a hard case woman; she was the type of girl to never cry ay films like Bambi. But when Emmett presented her with a rose on her birthday 'I present this rose to you as it reminds me of your blushful cheeks when you laugh, your beauty is one of such delight, would you accompany me to the dance formal as my date' which was kind of like our usual party night hosted by the school at the end of each year, of course she said yes, she clung to that rose secretly all day long.

Out of our group I was the only one who hadn't dated, between going to college and working weekends at Rosario's Restaurant I didn't have time. Rosalie suggested I date Jacob Black, a boy from the reservation in Forks; he now lives here in New Orleans and attends Meyer's College. I debated dating Jacob, but I didn't feel anything more than a friend to him.

I dressed in ASOS Sheer Sexy Waistcoat, with black tight jeans and some heels, Alice had trained me how to walk in heels but I still stumbled from time to time, there that was good enough. I curled my hair and applied some lip gloss before grabbing my back and heading out to the cafeteria in college.

* * *

><p>He studied hard, looking at the papers in front of him, there must be a way he thought, there must be. Nothing was unstoppable not even his creator. For the past 148 years he had been trapped in his confinement of chains in a coffin. And yet for those 148 years he felt nothing but worry, not ease that he had finally caught him. He had booked a flight to New Orleans for next Monday; he had decided to look for clues where he had caught him. His accomplices had agreed and they would too find areas in which their creator had been, looking for any myths or legends that would involve him, some nights in his home he would think he would hear him stir in the coffin, becoming more agitated with his prison, but as long as he was alive, he wasn't getting out, not now not never.<p>

He remembered the pain he felt when he had first bit him, the agony he had been through for those excruciating days. Not once seeing him again until the third day. He told him to kill, and he could do whatever he wished. He spat at his creators feet, telling him to go to hell, to which he replied "they won't have me".

Finally, on 20th March 1863, we caught him, it had not been easy but some how we managed to lock him in there. He had seemed strange that night when we caught him he was in his ballroom suit, probably going to feast on some innocent ladies blood, and yet there was something in his eyes when we caught him, I dare say it was worry…but not because of what we were doing it was if he was worried of something else, he probably thought he could defend himself against us, but when the chains went around him he had no chance.

* * *

><p>"So apparently Masquerades are the new thing, I say we have a huge party next year for our leaving due, I can't believe we only have one more year left" Alice said with a pout, Jasper kissed her lips as we hung out in the park just across from our college<p>

"I can, the years have dragged by" Rosalie was lying down on her back sun bathing in the glorious sun, her hands behind her head and her eyes covered by her Dior sunglasses.

"Where's Emmett now, I've lost track" I asked as I joined her on the grass about two feet away from her

"Italy" she sighed "It sucks his parents hate me"

I rolled my eyes "they do not hate you"

She picked up her head and looked at me "When you don't get invited to the mother of your boyfriends tea party, you know your hated" she lay her head back down and sighed, soaking up the sun.

"Would you have gone anyway, tea parties aren't your thing Rose" Alice asked as Jasper was nibbling on her ear, I threw an empty cup at him which hit his head. He smirked at me but stopped

"No, but it's the principal of the matter" she replied

"Anyway, let's get back to the party" she got her pad from her bag and started to write "Italy hosts a marvellous masquerade thing every February, maybe if I look at that I'll be able to get some ideas on costumes"

"Sounds good, but it's a hefty price with all of the stuff Alice"

"That's why I'm doing it next year, we can save up, plus dad posts me a £2,000 check through the post for Christmas, his version of I'm sorry I can't be there but I don't want to detach myself from blond number 3"

Rosalie sighed "girls like that gives us blondes the rep we have"

"Have you spoken to Jake today? I hear he was in the history building" Alice asked me,

"No idea" I shrugged

"Come on Bella, he's so cute"

"Hey" Jasper pouted, she stroked his cheek

"Relax, you're the man for me, I'm just trying to help our young Bella here get a date"

"Thank you Alice, but I'm fine with being single, I have way too much stuff on my plate" I yawned loudly

"Are you still having those dreams" I turned to rose and she was now sat up on her elbow and facing my direction "Go to a dream doctor like Alice says, she might help you get rid of them"

I shook my head

"Stop being stubborn" Alice said as she reapplied her lip-gloss

"I'm fine"

* * *

><p>I was sat in my English class listening to Mr. Masen, English really was my love, I was always the one to sneak out of the parties when I was a early teenager and go home to settle with a nice book. Most dad would complain from their teenagers going out, mine complained I wasn't going out enough, he said he was worried about me, but I knew I was fine. Alice and Rosalie understood and Jacob. Jacob called me his little book worm, which was probably why he used to copy my work in high school. His dad was so proud when he came home with an A* he got caught out when Charlie spotted they were the same as my answers; he hadn't even bothered to change the paragraphs I had wrote.<p>

"Bella could you read William Shakespeare's sonnet CXLII please"

"Love is my sin, and thy dear virtue hate,  
>Hate of my sin, grounded on sinful loving:<br>O! but with mine compare thou thine own state,  
>And thou shalt find it merits not reproving;<br>Or, if it do, not from those lips of thine,  
>That have profaned their scarlet ornaments<br>And sealed false bonds of love as oft as mine,  
>Robbed others' beds' revenues of their rents.<br>Be it lawful I love thee, as thou lov'st those  
>Whom thine eyes woo as mine importune thee:<br>Root pity in thy heart, that, when it grows,  
>Thy pity may deserve to pitied be.<br>If thou dost seek to have what thou dost hide,  
>By self-example mayst thou be denied!"<p>

"What do you think he was talking about?" he asked the class, a girl with glasses at the front raised her hand

"Angela?"

"The theme of the sonnet is that his mistress should replace the hatred that she shows towards him she should show him pity instead. A word which traditionally covered a whole range of actions and emotions, from example sympathy, or a mere friendly glance, a disposition to tolerate or listen to the lover, or the allowing of a kiss, or (rarely) sexual intercourse in this sonnet he's actually accusing them both of their own adulteries, and pleading that he has as much right to her body as the other men who she seems always to prefer to him. But, he thinks, if she shows pity for him, it will stand her in a good deal for the future, when she herself might need to be pitied and have her sexual desires gratified"

"Excellent Angela, now I want you to create your own poem, a poem about something so strong to you it will pierce through everyone's hearts" the bell rang and the students started to make their way out "O and remember I won't be here next week, you'll have a replacement tutor and I've already told him about your essay's don't try and think you can sneak your way out of homework"

The class groaned

"Bella?"

I walked up to his desk when I got to the ground, the class had three stages to it, I unfortunately got the top, not the best for a girl who can trip from thin air.

"I haven't seen any of your novel for a while" he commented as he packed away his things, he always smelt like mint and apples in the afternoon "Everything ok?"

"Yes, just busy"

He chuckled and slung his bag over his shoulder "You work too hard, isn't Alice helping with the rent?"

"Yes, but she's with Jasper and they've talked about moving in together at his place"

"Well, if things get too tough I know a man who knows a man"

I laughed "Thanks sir, have a good holiday"

"Ah, blissful Hawaii, I'll bring you back a hula girl model"

I rolled my eyes as we walked out "Thanks sir"

"Bye Bella, have a good weekend" he locked up the class and went on his merry way to his car, I swear I saw him skip.


	3. Dreams

**Chapter 2**

I made sure everything was packed before I left, I didn't want anything important left behind. The guards had been hired and were surrounding the house as I set up. I had given them strict instructions no one was to enter the house apart from me, if there was a problem they should call me immediately. I was looking forward to returning to New Orleans.

* * *

><p><em>The day was warm as I stood in the meadow; I wore a long blue dress with my brown hair down and straight. I soaked in the days' sun and sighed with a content smile on my face. <em>

_I felt arms being wrapped around me, soft little kisses being placed around my earlobe and then my neck. I knew who it was but my mind was a complete blank, all I knew was this man would keep me safe, safe away from the dangers in the world, safe from my crazed husband, safe in his arms. I linked my hands with his and turned my head slightly so he could kiss my forehead _

_"Relax Rose, I with you now" he whispered softly into my ear making my eyes close immediately._

_"How long shall you be with me my lord?" I questioned, feeling my heart clench to his answer_

_"Forever my love, forever"_

* * *

><p>I sat up quickly as I was, once again, interrupted by my alarm clock which was flashing 7:00 at me and telling me to get up. I slammed the button down and the noise suddenly stopped. I sighed in content and thought about my dream, maybe my friends were right, maybe I needed to see someone about them. But where was I going to find the money to see a person and tell them about my dreams. They were never scary per-sa but some were…un-nerving.<p>

I climbed out of my warm and comfy bed before dragging my feet across my carpet and into my bathroom. The apartment was quiet and Alice's toothbrush wasn't in the holder. I guess she slept as Jasper's again. Tonight I would be working at a bar called XOX. It was better then the other bar work I had done in the past, no-one pinched my ass or tried to hit on me. I spat the toothpaste from my mouth before rinsing my mouth with the blue mouthwash.

I looked myself in the mirror and looked at the dark circles underneath my eyes, in 7 days I would be turning 20, the big 20. Alice of course was planning it I would hear her whispering to Rose about strawberries with champagne and elegant with a hint of madness. I was dreading it I hated my birthday being celebrated, hated everyone got me presents. Anyway back to normality I quickly got changed and ran towards _Starbucks_ where I would be meeting Jake.

* * *

><p>Hush whispers<p>

The creaking of floorboards

Three people entered the private residents of a rich and respected man's home, seeking what they thought was a hidden treasure which they would profit from.

"Are you sure it was here Vic? What's it suppose to be anyway?"

"I've told you this, I heard him talking about it with another guy, it's supposed to be placed beneath the floor underneath the picture of Alexander the Great" Victoria whispered. The three kept on searching each floor until they found the picture of Alexander the great. James, a blond man with dirty finger nails and muddy boots, approached the picture hearing a loader creak of the floorboards beneath him.

"Get the tools Vic" Laurent whispered to her, Laurent was a tall man with olive skin and black eyes, James and Laurent waited for Victoria to get the tools out of the bag so they could begin

"Hurry up" James hissed "The guards will wake up soon"

"Shut up" she hissed back, before tying up her fiery red hair, she gave him a sledge hammer and he quickly got to work.

"You know you can help Laurent" James panted as he repeatedly hit the floor with the hammer, only cracking slightly.

"Fine, but I told you to go to the gym" his friend sighed.

The kept on hammering while Victoria kept watch, they had tied the guards with rope and sealed their mouths with tape but it was just in case they had triggered a secret alarm.

"Shit" James hissed he clutched his hand

"What?" Victoria placed the light where his hand was and saw it was bleeding "I told you to go to the hospital so they can stitch up the wound properly"

"Hey guys" Laurent moved some floorboards out of the way and Victoria helped him by lifting the box out of the hole

Victoria gasped stood back "Is…is that a coffin?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" James hissed leaning over the coffin

"You're getting blood on it James" Laurent pushed him out of the way

* * *

><p>Little did they know, James' blood seeped through the cracks of the coffin and entered the bodies mouth. The creature's eyes opened immediately. He felt the chains wrapped around his body and recalled his last moments of freedom in his mind.<p>

1879

I walked down London's cobbled road at 11:00 in the evening, the streets were getting quieter but I didn't need to feed on more than two people tonight. The whores flirted with the males as they flocked by keeping an eye out for the police. I smiled a woman who passed by me, her blue eyes looked down with a small smile as she passed, I heard her heartbeat quicker and I turned away quickly, I had seen her before as the governess maid, the last thing I needed was exposure.

I looked to the corner of a deserted alley way and saw him, my creation. He looked at me with a calm face he tilted his head to the side as he turned and walked away. I followed; he had been a pain in my side ever since I had turned him.

I followed him down the alley he disappeared round the corner and I chuckled to myself but I was slightly irritated I was in no mood for games tonight, as I walked down the side road I looked round to see where he was. The doors had been boarded up as well as the windows. I saw a drunken man sleeping in the corner of one of the abandoned houses front porch. I looked up and saw him come out from the doorway I eyed him warily wondering what type of game he was playing. Just as I was about to take another step I felt a sharp pain into my back when I turned I saw two men had stabbed me with silver stakes and then I turn to my front and my creation stabs me in my chest, did this fools think I could die from a simple stabbing of silver? But another blow came to my sides but this time by silver sticks I am pinned, I try to fight but find it difficult, he knew I hadn't fed making it difficult for me to connect myself to my true strength. I was pushed inside a box and then I was closed away from the world.

The creature was even more furious, his creation had trapped him in this prison, but then another image came to mind, one of a creature so beautiful it took his breath away.

_"Will you come tonight" she asked me shyly, her cheeks blushing as I smiled at her_

_"Of course I will my love, nothing shall stop me, I will sneak into your bedroom tonight and we will talk"_

_She bit her lip "I shall miss you"_

_I placed my hand on her cheek and heard her heart beat faster "Forgive me for being so bold Selene, but may I kiss you?"_

_She placed her head down and tied her hands with mine; her brown eyes looked into my green eyes with a small shy smile "You shall"_

Selene he gasped in his mind, his beloved Selene. If only he hadn't been a fool and tried to kill his creation he would have been with his precious Selene. He must go to her immediately; she must think he had abandoned her. He heard voices outside talking before a big clang. He closed his eyes immediately.

* * *

><p>They opened the coffin and gasped<p>

"What the hell?" James bent down and examined the chains "Hey look, diamonds"

"Imbedded in the crosses" Victoria stated

"We need to get them, James give me hand untying the chains"

* * *

><p><strong>More to come soon, please review<strong>


End file.
